Prince of Paradia
by Authorqueen
Summary: ONESHOT: Before the reign of PariahDark, there was a kingdom called Paradia, where Ghosts and Humans lived in peace. I wonder who was it's prince? I think everyone has a past life, and this is Danny's. Pleez R


_AQ: I believe we all have a past life, and this is Danny's. _

_Disclaimer: Danny may be cancelled off Nickelodeon, if I owned it, do you think that would happen? Hm? (Do NOT answer yes, I'm not that evil!)_

* * *

Prince of Paradia.

2000 years before now, where Amity Park stands, was a realm conjunction that was known as 'Paradia'. Paradia was a kingdom where both mortals and ghosts lived together in perfect peace. This was before Pariah-Dark's reign, it was actually under the reign of King Alex, along with his wife, a ghost called Fiona. Queen Fiona was different in every way to her husband. His hair was as black as raven feathers, her hair was like thick, whispery snow. His eyes glared out like cat's, with all their acidic green brightness, hers were like two perfect blue topaz gems, that glittered with kindness. Also, there was one last member of the royal family (surprise, surprise). He was the first halfa the world ever knew. His name was Daniel, prince of Paradia. He had his father's hair and his mother's eyes, and would be seen around the palace in a white tunic of some sort. Daniel was caring and kind and yet determined and protective. He was Paradia's best warrior, an unbeatable blend of human spirit and ghostly power was given to the boy.

The most interesting fact about their son that the King and Queen had found was Daniel's 'Battle mode' so to speak. The prince could transform himself into a warrior knight with white hair and luminous green eyes, with coal black armour protecting him. He was gifted with powers and talented at using them, and it did make the kingdom's teenage, female nobility swoon so.

Palovora, a daughter of one of the ladies in waiting, was head-over-heels lovesick for him. Daniel admitted she was pretty, but very annoying, as his best friend Samona would agree. He had one other friend, Terrence, who did like Palovora, but the day Palovora was seen with the page boy was the day Samona wore pink. Samona was also a daughter of one of the ladies in waiting, and though she'd never admit it, Samona was secretly and blissfully in love with Daniel, but she knew he'd never feel the same way about her, didn't she? Of course she did! After all, the Prince liked someone else, the Captain's daughter, Valatira (That's right peeps! I'm a Dan/Val supporter! Dan/Sam supporter's, pleez don't flame me!)

Her Cocoa skin and charcoal black hair, and those exotic rainforest green eyes… Samona never really liked Valatira since she and the Prince started dating.

But then catastrophe struck. Paradia's conjunction was breaking away, leaving ghosts stranded on earth…dying. The king and the humans fled, tears swelling in King Alex's eyes.

In what remained of Paradia, bodies of the dead and dying ghosts littered the floor as their ecto-plasmic energies were gone or slowly dissolving into non-existence.

Queen Fiona, the ghostly angel, lay limp on her bed in the shattered palace. A figure of a 14 year-old boy sat beside her. Daniel stared sadly at his mother's face. It came to him that his father probably thought him dead by now. It was nearly true, the plague had contaminated him, making him less human and more ghost by the second, which was why he had remained in Paradia, so as not to spread the illness. He was half human; he didn't want to risk being the cause of human death as well. He smiled. '_Oh well,'_ he thought as he stood and looked through the window pane at his suffering kingdom. '_At least Father, Samona, Terrence and Valatira are safe.'_ He sighed, and transformed into his battle mode, knowing he'd die quicker that way. He turned back to his mother, in time to see her fade away. '_She's gone.'_ Daniel thought, smiling through the tears. "Don't worry mom. I'll be with you soon enough." He whispered into the cold room. Silence smothered Daniel, wrapping him in its icy effects. The pain tortured him on the inside as the plague took mass effect, But Daniel had learnt years ago how to take the pain with honour, to never cry out, to keep it inside. He breathed in deeply and sank to the floor, gripping his chest. "Won't be long now." He croaked.

Then a smooth voice came to Daniel's hearing. "You do know that Paradia will be reborn, don't you?" Daniel looked up to see a hooded, old man with a staff like a clock. Daniel shook his head. "No, I didn't." The old man then shifted to another form, a childlike form. "Then you obviously didn't know that the new Paradia will need a protector." Daniel shakily got up to his feet. "I'll protect it."

The boy smirked. "How?" he asked "Your about to die, you won't live to see the reincarnation of Paradia, not in this form." Daniel looked down at himself. He felt weak, really weak. He then looked at the boy, who had now shifted to another form, a man in his mid-twenties. "Who are you? And how is it the plague doesn't affect you?"

He grinned. "My name is Clockwork, the controller of all time, the plague is nothing to me, I am beyond it's reach, it can only affect those bound by time. I'm not." Daniel frowned. "I tell you what, my Prince." Clockwork began "To enable you to protect Amity Park, the future Paradia, I will let you be reborn to a family of that time, who have the circumstances to grant you your lost heritage." Daniel looked confused. Clockwork explained. "You will be born human, but your powers will return at some point in your life. You will have no recollection of this life, but you will be the protector." Daniel smiled weakly; he was drained of energy and nearing death. "If you could…" his vision was so blurry, his life-force ebbing, slowly ebbing away… His eyes opened with a start, he felt so cold, like someone had just picked him up and dropped him in the artic. He heard an echoing voice say "Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Fenton, it's a boy!"

"Clockwork?" Daniel murmured dazedly in his mind. Clockwork's voice filled Daniel's head. "A deal is a deal, Daniel, no recollection…" Images of his mother and father, Valatira, Samona, Terrence, Palovora and Clockwork's brief conversation with him sped through his mind, steadily making him forget. After a while, it was so confusing, Daniel began to cry…

Danny woke with a start. He shook his head rapidly, then looked at his hands, taking in the dream he'd just had. "Whoa! What was all that about?!"

* * *

_AQ: Tadaaaaaaaa!!! I know it wasn't very verbal at first, but it wasn't meant to be, so…yeh. Pleez, R&R peepals! _

_Arigateau Gouseimas! (Japanese 4 Thankyou)_


End file.
